


Saving Me

by glamglaceon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident, F/M, Keith as a paramedic, Lance as a firefighter, M/M, Married Allura/Lance, and Shiro is thirsty for Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Shiro is involved in a car accident.  Keith, a paramedic, is there to help him.





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a firefighter nor am I a paramedic. So anything in this fic is purely fiction and based off of what was in my brain. I DO have medical knowledge and stuff but it's nothing pertaining to any of this. I went to college to be a pharmacy technician, not a paramedic, though I once entertained the thought.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this. I loved making Shiro be all thirsty for Keith, even when Keith is just trying to keep Shiro alive.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It belongs to Dreamworks Pictures and various other studios and creators.

It had happened so fast, Shiro had barely any time to react.

He was seated in his old trusty car, signaling to turn at the green light. When it was his turn, he took his foot off the brake and transferred it to the gas pedal. As he turned, he never saw the car that ran a red light.

Next thing he knows, he could feel a terrible pain in his head and his right arm. He could barely feel his legs and he knew he should be concerned, but he could hardly concentrate on anything. Voices trickled in slowly, as if someone was removing a cotton ball from his ears.

“Oh my God, someone call emergency services!”

“They're on the way. Holy shit...”

Shiro frowned, trying to crane his neck toward the noise but found himself unable to. Alarm bells rang in his head, as clarity struggled with the comfortable darkness for dominance over his brain. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had apparently crashed. Or had he been crashed into?

“Sir! Can you hear me?”

A soft voice caught his attention. It had a slight smoky texture to it and he found it slightly attractive. It wasn't deep but it also wasn't high either. He wanted to know how it sounded when it spoke his name.

“Sir, please, at least make some sign you can hear me.”

He let out a grunt, slowly opening his eyes (they had apparently been closed this whole time). A young male, roughly his age if he had a guess, was kneeling in front of him, the damaged driver side door separating the two. He had medium length black hair, a long piece dangling between his eyes. Shiro couldn't tell if he had purple or blue eyes but whatever it was, they were beautiful. The other male was dressed in a paramedic uniform, which was dark blue with reflective stripes. A stethoscope looped around his neck.

“Good. Now, I assume you know that you have been in an accident, correct?” The paramedic waited until Shiro grunted in confirmation. “We're going to do our best to get you out and on your way to the hospital, but it could be tricky. It will hurt and I apologize for that, but you cannot stay in your car. There will be loud noises and I want you to stay as calm as possible.”

Shiro kept his eyes on the man, watching as he turned away to murmur something to the side. He had a better view of the other's hair, which was pulled up into a low ponytail. Shiro felt his mouth water slightly at the sight of a pale neck, wanting to run his mouth down that column of skin. God, since when had he drooled over another man like this? Not since Adam, his recent ex-fiance. 

The paramedic turned back to him, giving Shiro a look at the patches on his uniform jacket. One of the patches had a name written on it: Kogane. The other patches were medical in nature, that much he knew. “Ok, the firefighters are going to use a machine to tear into the car. It will be easier to get you out that way. It does make a very loud noise.” The male stepped back, out of sight. “It will be all okay.”

He wasn't given any other notification, as a set of firefighters came into view. The machine started up and it gave him an even bigger headache. Shiro shut his eyes and tried to turn his face away, only managing an inch. He heard what sounded like a saw slice into the door and he briefly panicked that it could cut him.

“Hang in there, buddy,” another voice said. It was higher than the paramedics but also was from a male. “We're almost done.”

It felt like an eternity before the machine shut off and the horrible sound of the door being pulled off the car reached his ears. He opened his eyes and turned slightly, watching Kogane come back. He had a bag with him, which he set aside after rifling through it. The other male moved closer to him, almost touching him.

“A friend of yours told us who you were, Mr. Shirogane. He's waiting in the ambulance that will take you to the hospital. I just need to assess what needs to be done now before transferring you to the stretcher. I will be touching you. If you are uncomfortable or are in a lot of pain, you can signal me with noises, alright?”

Shiro grunted, his gray eyes meeting the paramedic's. Kogane gave a smile (and damn, that man needs to smile more often) and reached in.

“Jesus, you're lucky the steering wheel didn't become permanently wedged into your stomach. Your legs are slightly pinned in. I'm going to touch one and you let me know if you can feel my touch or not.” Kogane seemingly draped himself over his lap, making Shiro look away with a gulp. “Can you feel this, Mr. Shirogane?” 

Shiro made a negative noise. What if he became paralyzed, or never regained feeling in his legs ever again?

Kogane let out a hum. “Okay. What about this?”

Nothing.

The paramedic sat up and Shiro mourned the warm feeling. “Nothing to worry about right now, Mr. Shirogane. It could be the car is cutting off circulation to your legs.” The other male began the same game on the rest of his body, asking if he could feel anything. Luckily, it was only his legs he couldn't feel, much to Shiro's relief.

A shadow fell over Kogane's body and Shiro squinted up at a firefighter. 

“Is he okay for transport, Keith?”

Kogane (or Keith) nodded. “I just have one more test, Mr. Shirogane, before we move you. I need to see if you have a concussion, which I am very much sure you have.” He took out a flashlight and aimed it into his eyes. Shiro let out a hiss but let the other man conduct his test. “Your response suggests you do have at least a minor concussion, which is to be suspected. Now, Lance, the nice fireman, and I are going to remove you from the car. It will hurt, but we need you to stay with us. Can you handle that?”

Shiro grunted and tried to force himself to relax. Keith turned to Lance. “Lance, I will go for his legs. You try to pull him out from his torso.”

Lance let out a huff. “Why do I get the torso?”

Keith laughed. “You are far stronger than me, being a firefighter and all, for one.”

Shiro wanted to laugh with them. The two of them seemed to be friends, by their conversation, or at the very least have worked together before. He watched as the two men positioned themselves and on the count of three, they began to move him. Keith was right; it was very painful. He nearly blacks out a few times, with Keith yelling at him to stay awake. Lance did have a slight trouble getting Shiro's torso out, something to do with his arm, but with help he managed to get it loose.

“Shit, Lance, hold still. I need to free his legs. Give me a few moments.”

“Oh, no problem,” Lance pants, gripping under Shiro's armpits. “I can hold him the entire night. Take your time.”

Shiro made a noise like a laugh and he heard Lance groan behind him. Keith was smirking before he dove back into the car, rummaging around. After what seemed like minutes, his legs finally came free and Shiro was still upset that he couldn't feel them.

“Okay, Mr. Shirogane, we're going to carry you over to the stretcher and then you'll be off to the hospital. You're doing really well.”

Lance snorted. “Much better. You have a screaming woman fight your every move trying to wrest her from her husband in a car accident. Now that was a fucking nightmare.”

Keith made a sympathetic noise. “Sucks to be both a firefighter and a paramedic, yeah?”

“I wouldn't choose any different, though. Even if Allura doesn't like it.”

“Allura is Lance's wife,” Keith supplied to Shiro. “Any spouse with their other half in emergency services or in the police are worried that their spouse will never come home. Allura is a strong woman but she can only take so much.”

“Not when we have kids,” Lance muttered. “When you're better, Mr. Shirogane, I'll have to show you a pic. They're a handful but I wouldn't trade them for anything.”

Shiro let his eyes fall close as the two men picked him up and carried him. He wasn't sure how far the ambulance was, but it hadn't been too far before he felt the slight pressure on his back.

“Shiro! Thank God you're ok!”

He opened his eyes to stare up at his best friend, Matt Holt, who was leaning over him worriedly. Matt was forced aside by Keith, who was searching through a couple compartments above him. Shiro craned his head some to spot another paramedic beside him, prepping an IV. He vaguely wondered where Lance was but couldn't find it in himself to voice it.

“It's going to be a slightly bumpy ride to the hospital,” Keith mentioned, staring down at him. “But we are here to make it as low as possible. You are in bad shape, so we are going faster than normal.”

Matt reached out to hold onto the only hand of Shiro's he could hold and Shiro tried to squeeze back.

“Kogane, IV is ready,” the other paramedic said.

“Good. Once you have it set, I'll signal that we can go.” Keith wasn't even looking at him. He was filling out a clipboard and muttering into what looked like a headset.

The other paramedic slid the needle into Shiro's arm and Shiro found out that he could barely feel it. He frowned down at it, almost not hearing Keith call out to the driver. The ride passed relatively quickly, with both Keith and the other person working over him. Medical terms slipped past their lips and Shiro couldn't follow along. 

They arrived at the hospital and Shiro was wheeled into the building. Matt followed with but not Keith. Shiro felt the loss but resigned himself to find the other male after he was discharged.

 

He woke up the next morning, not knowing how he had passed out after he arrived. Shiro stared up at the white ceiling in confusion. He wasn't sure what day it was and what his condition was, either. He made a mental check, surprised when he could actually feel his legs this time. He craned his neck slightly to stare down his body and wiggled his toes, smiling slightly.

“Oh good, you're awake.”

Shiro turned his head and stared at Matt, who stretched out in the hard plastic chair beside him. Dark circles lined his hazel eyes and Shiro immediately felt horrible.

“Sorry,” he said in a hoarse voice.

Matt waved away the apology. “It wasn't your fault. While you were out, the police managed to catch whoever had crashed into you. They're being charged right now.” He patted one of Shiro's legs. “And looks like all that health insurance from you being a veteran is gonna pay for everything that's happening.”

“How bad am I?”

The other male leaned over and pressed a button by his bed. “I think a doctor is a better person to tell you, buddy. All I can say is that you are alive and will be okay.” He smiled at him. “You could have been way worse.”

A nurse came by, checked his vitals, and sent in the doctor, some male named Ulaz. The older male came over to the side Matt wasn't occupying and put a hand on the rails. “Mr. Shirogane, I will not mince words. You lost your right arm due to the crash but not completely. You did lose a lot of blood and had a minor concussion. If it were not for the work of the paramedics at the scene, you would have lost your legs as well. Other than the normal bruises and cuts from a car accident, you are untouched. I will be keeping you here another night, just as an observation, then I may release you tomorrow. I will be working with a physical therapist stationed here at the hospital to rehabilitate you as well as look into an affordable prosthetic once we contact your insurance.”

Ulaz smiled. “You are incredibly lucky, but I do know that Keith and Lance did their jobs brilliantly.”

“You know them?” Shiro asked.

“I practically raised Keith and Lance has been his friend for ages. They are very smart boys and are a credit to their work forces. But enough talk about them. I'll let the nurses do their job and also let you order yourself some food. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” Ulaz leaned down to pat one of Shiro's legs and he left, closing the door behind him.

The rest of the day passed slowly but Matt never left his side. Matt's family (who had pretty much adopted Shiro into their family) visited, keeping his mind off of the pain and the various tests ordered. They did bring some food that Colleen had cooked, which was much better than the hospital food he had to choke down.

Shiro had two appointments that day with a physical therapist and their assistant. The Holts had attended with him, watching and listening with rapt attention. He was glad that he could walk without too much trouble (he'll be a fall hazard for a few more days) but the trouble was getting used to having one arm. The therapist had said he was approved for a prosthetic and would be fitted with one at a later date. When he left the final appointment, he was given a card with a name of a doctor who would help him the rest of the way.

He slept through the night and was ready for the next day. Ulaz visited him and announced that he was free to be discharged in a few hours. Shiro was allowed to contact the Holts and they said they'd pick him up.

“Before I leave,” Ulaz said from the doorway. “You have a couple visitors.” He smiled and left.

Shiro was confused until he saw two familiar figures walk in. Keith and Lance smiled at him, dressed in regular clothes this time. Keith was dressed in darker colors (something that seemed to show off his lean body and made Shiro want to know what the other man was hiding) and Lance was dressed in jeans and a brightly colored shirt.

“You look way better,” Lance said in greeting, taking the chair. He winced. “I wish the hospital could afford better chairs, though.”

Keith laughed. “Stop being a baby.” He turned to Shiro, smiling wider. “You do look more human. Ulaz told us that you are being released. Do you have anyone to stay with?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, a friend and his family is gonna take me in until I can do things by myself.”

“Good. I am sorry about your arm, though. It was crushed in the accident.”

“Not your fault,” Shiro responded. “In fact, I need to thank you both. Dr. Ulaz told me how I could have been much worse off. So, I owe you both.”

Lance hummed, smirking mischievously. “I think a dinner or a trip to the bar would suffice.”

Keith shook his head. “What would Allura say?”

Lance turned his smirk onto the paramedic. “Jealous, Keith?”

Keith let out a squawk, making Shiro laugh. “Once I am better, I'll take you out. Lance, you can invite your family if you want. I can afford it.”

Lance smiled happily. “We need to exchange numbers then. I'll give you mine and Keith's numbers.” He got up and left the room, leaving Shiro and Keith alone.

Keith looked away first, blushing. “He did that on purpose. He likes to meddle.”

“Meddle how?” Shiro asked, even if he kinda figured out the situation. He was smiling.

Keith let out a groan, a hand sliding up to cover his face. Shiro laughed again and used his one hand to reach the paramedic's other hand. He slid their fingers together and tugged him closer. “Well, if it's anything like what I'm thinking, I wouldn't mind in the slightest, Keith.”

Keith stared down at him in shock, his hand dropping from his face. “R-really?”

“You are beautiful and I wish we had met under better circumstances, but I really like you. Would you mind if I took you out on a date?”

The paramedic stood still for what felt like minutes before a wide smile spread across his face. “I would like that, actually. Yes, Shiro, I would like to go on a date with you.”


End file.
